A Ressurreição do Anjo
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Amakusa, a Deusa das Trevas, retorna de sua prisão no meio da escuridão para vingar-se de Atena e seus Cavaleiros. Mas, para isso, ela precisará de um novo corpo para andar livremente no mundo. Quem será a escolhida? TERCEIRO CAP.ONLINE!
1. Prólogo

_A Ressurreição do Anjo_  
_Petit Ange_

Tanto o sangue humano quanto o sangue divino estavam sendo derramados naquela batalha. Não era de pouco tempo todo aquele desentendimento... Afinal, Palas Atena, a Deusa da sabedoria e da justiça, sempre foi a protetora dos humanos, sempre os apoiou e protegeu, juntamente com seus Cavaleiros, enquanto que Amakusa, a Deusa das Trevas, sempre odiou os humanos, tanto que seus Cavaleiros eram seres criados por ela.  
Novamente, os Cavaleiros da Esperança e os Cavaleiros da Escuridão lutavam e derramavam seu sangue pelas Deusas.  
- Amakusa... Por favor, compreenda... – Atena tentava falar, mas a Deusa das Trevas não estava em seus melhores dias.  
- Não Atena, você irá me escutar! Os humanos são criaturas fúteis, traiçoeiras e desobedientes, que ousaram desafiar os Deuses e despertaram a fúria de muitos! Não entendo porque você está do lado deles! – a Deusa da Escuridão dizia. – Eu irei eliminar todos os humanos da Terra, eu te juro!  
- Eu e meus Cavaleiros não iremos permitir, Amakusa... – Atena dizia.  
- Então, teremos que decidir quem é a mais forte... – Amakusa saca sua espada assassina, a lâmina era pontiaguda e fria, e parecia ter cortado muitos. – ...Num duelo mortal!  
- Não irei abusar de violência, Amakusa, é contra meus princípios... – Palas Atena dizia calmamente.  
- Esqueça seus princípios, Atena! – Amakusa corria em direção a ela. – APENAS LUTE!!!  
- Eu sinto muito, Amakusa, mas... Isso é para o seu bem... – Atena saca sua espada de justiça e, com um rápido movimento, abre uma dimensão escura e sinistra, que suga Amakusa para seu interior.  
- ATENA!!! – Amakusa grita, antes de desaparecer. – VOCÊ IRÁ ME PAGAR!!!  
- Desculpe, Amakusa, mas a reclusão é o seu único destino... – ela diz, virando-se para seguir caminho. – Então, vamos, meus Cavaleiros!  
- Sim! – eles respondem em coro. E assim, o local é abandonado, assim como a Deusa que foi destinada a passar o resto de sua vida imortal na mais profunda e atordoante escuridão.

**Prólogo - _Amakusa_**

A noite era tenebrosa. Não havia lua para ajudar as estrelas a iluminar a noite, por isso, aquilo dava o excelente toque final para aquela noite tão especial. Num bosque conhecido por atrocidades cometidas no passado, na escura e segura noite que só Tóquio conseguia produzir, duas jovens andavam em passos curtos e decididos, por entre os arbustos do lugar, passando por árvores, pássaros noturnos e outras coisas, que não as assustavam. Suas vestimentas eram estranhas... Uma roupa completamente negra, juntamente com a capa da mesma cor com a estrela dos rituais negros cristãos na cor branca em suas costas, também faziam parte da noite.  
- Ah... Malika... Eu acho que não deveríamos estar aqui... Esse lugar me dá arrepios... – uma das jovens tentava convencer a outra, que parecia decidida. – Além disso... Se meus pais descobrirem que estou aqui... Ainda mais numa hora dessas... Eles vão me deixar de castigo pelo resto da vida...  
- Deixa de ser medrosa, Miaka! – a outra jovem dizia, decidida. – Só falta mais um passo para nos tornarmos bruxas profissionais, e você amarela agora! Seja forte como antes, e resista só mais essa noite...  
- Mas, Malika, é que eu tô com um pressentimento ruim... – a jovem Miaka dizia, tremendo só de olhar para a arrepiante paisagem da floresta mal-iluminada, a única luz que conseguia sentir era a vela que sua amiga segurava.  
- Vamos Miaka, coragem! – Malika afasta uma moita, e vê um perfeito lugar para começar seu último ritual. – Aqui é um bom lugar, não acha, Miaka? Podemos começar, então...   
- Ufa, que bom! Assim vamos mais cedo pra casa... – Miaka suspira.  
Malika abre a bolsa negra que trazia, e dela, tira um pó branco, e com ele, começa a desenhar a mesma estrela que havia na capa, na parte de trás, só que em tamanho relativamente maior. Enquanto isso, Miaka recolhia o máximo de madeira que conseguia, nas redondezas, para fazerem uma fogueira. Terminada a estrela, Malika, com a ajuda de Miaka, arrumou os pedaços de madeira que a amiga conseguira, com uma dose sobrenatural de coragem, e acendeu um fósforo, jogando-o no monte de madeira que havia no meio da estrela. O fogo começou, então, a crepitar.  
- Agora, vamos começar o último ritual para nos tornarmos legitimas bruxas... – Malika abre um livro grosso e empoeirado, de cor negra.  
- Certo! – Miaka diz, respirando fundo.  
- Antes de mais nada, temos que cortar um pouco de nossa mão com essa adaga, para que os espíritos sintam o cheiro de nosso sangue e venham até nós! – Malika cortara a palma de sua mão, e o sangue começou a cair sem trégua. – Lembre-se, Miaka, que ele tem que cair na Mãe Terra, para que ela possa transmitir o cheiro para nossos ancestrais...  
- Tudo bem... – Miaka pega a adaga e, com grande coragem, também faz um grande corte em sua mão. – Mas, o que direi aos meus pais amanhã...?  
- Isso não importa agora. Vamos, então, recitar juntas o mantra para chamar os espíritos, para então, nos comunicarmos com eles! – Malika pega na mão de Miaka, e sente que essa aperta sua mão com certa insegurança. Assim, as duas jovens bruxas iniciaram o mantra. – _Tamashi hikihamaru ahitame tamashi hiomoni murakaru_...  
Um vento forte e cortante começou a soprar, balançando as árvores de um lado para o outro. Malika e Miaka não entendiam, recitaram o mantra corretamente, mas nenhum espírito aparecia. Mas, então, como se surgisse apenas para alimentar o desejo das jovens, um grande portal de energia negro surgiu em cima da fogueira que apagara com o vento. De dentro, saíra uma linda mulher de longos cabelos verdes e olhos lavanda, vestida em um vestido sexy, que realçava seus fartos seios e suas curvas esculturais, de cor negra.  
- Quem ousa perturbar-me em minha eterna reclusa?! – ela diz, olhando então as duas jovens estáticas.  
- Mali... Malika... Malika... Veja o que... Veja... Veja o que nós conse... Conseguimos... Fazer... – Miaka dizia, agarrada a Malika, assustada como uma galinha que vê a raposa faminta.  
- Sim, Miaka! Nós conseguimos trazer um espírito maligno para nós! – Malika sorriu, assustada. – Agora, vamos tentar fazer contato com ela!  
- Eu não... Não acho isso... Uma boa idéia... – Miaka mal conseguia falar, de medo.  
- Então fique aqui, que eu irei conversar com ela! – Malika dirigiu-se para a bela e misteriosa mulher, e ajoelhou-se perante ela. – Com licença, como se chama, ó grande espírito...?  
- Amakusa. – respondeu, simplesmente. – A Grande Deusa das Trevas... Amakusa.  
- Senhorita Amakusa... Diga-me, o que deseja?  
- Vingança! – Amakusa dizia, olhando Malika e Miaka da cabeça aos pés.   
- Contra quem? Nós podemos ajudar? – Miaka arrisca dizer.  
- Contra a maldita Atena, que me trancafiou nessa eterna prisão de escuridão. Agora que vocês me libertaram, agradeço muito, pois poderei vingar-me dela finalmente! – Amakusa deu uma sádica risada, que assustou as jovens.  
- E... Nós podemos ser útil a você...? – Malika pergunta.  
- Sim, vocês podem me serem muito úteis... – Amakusa sorri diabolicamente.  
- Como? – Miaka pergunta.  
- ASSIM!!! – e, num rápido movimento de sua espada assassina, que há tanto tempo não usava, Amakusa faz com que a cabeça de Malika abandone o resto do corpo.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Miaka grita, ao ver a amiga decapitada. O pânico tomara cada célula de seu corpo.  
- Ninguém virá te ajudar, patética mortal, afinal... – Amakusa se aproximava da menina, sorrindo. – Vocês escolheram esse lugar, e ele será o túmulo de vocês!  
- Não... – Miaka gemia. – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!   
E, nada mais se ouviu senão o barulho de uma lâmina cortando algo, e um baque surdo, de um corpo caindo.

**Dedicatória:** Dedico esse fanfic para Themi-chan (Arthemisys), Juli-chan (Juliane.chan) e Yuki-chan (Yukicp2)! Minhas melhores amigas e companheiras na arte dos fics... Amo vocês, meninas!


	2. Capítulo I

_**A Ressurreição do Anjo  
**Petit Ange_

**Capítulo I**

A manhã era de sol, os pássaros cantavam e a brisa era calma. Tóquio estava tão normal quanto deveria estar, as mesmas pessoas nas mesmas ruas, todas ocupadas. . . Enfim, tudo estava perfeito. A não ser por um pequeno detalhe. . . Num bosque perto da cidade, repousavam no gramado manchado de sangue o corpo decapitado de uma jovem, juntamente com uma outra que fora cortada ao meio.  
- Quando as vi, já estavam assim! – uma mulher dizia aos policiais.  
- O que veio fazer aqui. . .? – pergunta a autoridade.  
- Minha família e eu viemos fazer um piquenique aqui, já que este é um ótimo lugar para isso, e quando chegamos. . . Vimos esses cadáveres, e rapidamente chamamos vocês! – ela explica.  
- Entendo. . . – o policial murmura.  
- Eu não entendo! – enquanto isso, cinco jovens estavam analisando os cadáveres.  
- O que não entende, Seiya? – Shiryu pergunta, já imaginando uma resposta.  
- Por que nos chamaram até aqui, se nem policiais nem nada nós somos. . . – Seiya suspira, ainda olhando os corpos. – Além do mais. . . Isso me dá nojo!  
- Não seja insensível, Seiya! – Shun replica. – Nós já vimos coisas piores!  
- É verdade. . . – o rapaz concorda.  
- Mas o que eu não entendo. . . Por que uma pessoa faria isso? Já é a décima quinta vítima só nessa semana! – Ikki comenta. – E, por mais que analisemos os fatos, não conseguimos deduzir nada!  
- Vamos pensar. . . – Hyoga começa. – As vítimas têm idade aproximada entre 15 e 19 anos, todas são do sexo feminino, foram encontradas decapitadas, cortadas ao meio, esquartejadas, ou com outras atrocidades. . . Todas foram mortas por um objeto grande e cortante. . .  
- E principalmente. . . – Shiryu termina. – . . .Uma estranha energia maligna está impregnada no corpo delas, e elas estão sempre estranhas, como se alguém lhes tivesse roubado a energia.  
- Pronto! Encruzilhada de novo! – Seiya diz. – Ah, cara, nunca vamos solucionar isso. . . É coisa demais!  
- Pensem, não pode ser uma pessoa normal, porque. . . – Shun pensa, e todos aprovam sua idéia. – Como uma pessoa normal suga energia, como se fosse um vampiro?  
- Tem razão. . . – Ikki suspira.  
- Bem, seja lá como for, acho que temos um caso para solucionar! – Shiryu sorri.  
- Sem essa! Não faz nem duas semanas desde a batalha contra Poseidon, e você já quer que a gente se meta em confusão de novo?! – Seiya pergunta, irritado.  
- Ora Seiya, você é um Cavaleiro ou não?  
- Sou, mas eu também sou gente. . . Mereço um descanso de vez em quando! – ele responde.  
- Você só pensa em descansar. . . – Ikki suspira.  
- Não enche!

Ela acabara de comer novamente. Seu corpo estava dormente, aquela luz era muita, e na rua, todos olhavam para ela, aquela mulher bonita, extremamente bonita, mas também sua beleza era tão grande quanto sua sede por vingança, seu ódio e sua estranheza. Precisava se esconder, e aquele beco escuro e vazio chegou na hora certa para ela, que se sentou no canto e descansou.  
- Preciso de um corpo humano temporário. . . – Amakusa falava. – Esse lugar é cheio de luz demais, eu preciso de escuridão. Não adianta eu ficar comendo a energia e vida daquelas jovens todas, se de qualquer forma, meu corpo está decompondo muito rápido nessa luz. . .  
- O que está resmungando sozinha? – uma voz pergunta.  
- Quem está aí?! – a Deusa, por um momento, levanta-se. Mas ao sentir cosmo humano, voltou a se escorar na parede gelada.  
- Fiz uma pergunta. . . – o rapaz disse, olhando secamente para ela.  
- Não estou com vontade de responder. . . – a Deusa disse, somente. – Quem é você?  
- Responda-me primeiro! – ele disse.  
- Que impertinência! – Amakusa diz, mas recobra a serenidade, e como se ele fosse um conhecido, começa a conversar com o rapaz em tom mais civilizado. – Me chamo Amakusa.  
- Que nome estranho. . . – o jovem comenta. – Parece um nome grego, ou sei lá!  
- O que você acha que eu sou? – Amakusa pergunta, estranhamente se sentindo em paz com o garoto.  
- Você, para mim, é mais uma pessoa esquisita, como tantas outras. . . Mas, pelo que entendi, você é uma grega. . . Legal! – ele suspira.  
- Ficaria surpreso com o que eu sou realmente. – Amakusa sorri friamente.  
- O que você é? – o rapaz pergunta.  
- Sou a assassina em série das 200 jovenzinhas desse lugar. – ela diz, esperando uma reação do garoto que não aconteceu.  
- Ah, eu vi seus crimes na TV. . . Você é talentosa! – o rapaz sorri.  
- O quê? Você não está assustado comigo?! Não tem medo de morrer aqui, da pior maneira possível?! – a Deusa pergunta, totalmente surpresa.  
- Não. Do que um fugitivo órfão teria medo? Não tenho nada, portanto, não devo nada. E além do mais, não sou uma garota. . . Você só mata garotas. . . – ele diz.  
- Pois bem. . . É verdade. . . – Amakusa suspira. – Como se chama, garoto?  
- Yo Anagizawa. – o jovem diz, parecendo um tanto arrependido.  
- O que quis dizer com "órfão fugitivo"? – a Deusa volta a perguntar.  
- Eu fugi do orfanato. Porque você acha que eu estou me escondendo nesse beco escuro aqui, moça? – Yo responde. – E você, está fugindo de algo?  
- Não. . . Estou procurando um corpo. . . Quero transformar esse planeta num profundo mar de escuridão eterna. Mas, não sei porque estou conversando com você, afinal, você também é meu inimigo. . .  
- Por que sou seu inimigo? – Yo pergunta, desafiando a Deusa.  
- Você é um humano. – ela responde.  
- Posso me unir a você? Também quero me vingar dos humanos, que só me fizeram sofrer a vida inteira. . . Estou sem ninguém, e por isso, posso fazer o que bem entender. Por favor, posso te ajudar. . .?  
Amakusa ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de responder.  
- Por mim. . . – ela suspira. – Só precisa de treinamento adequado. . .  
- Quando começo? – Yo pergunta, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.  
- Agora. Por favor, traga os Cavaleiros de Atena até mim, tenho a nítida impressão de que eles podem me ajudar a encontrar meu corpo. . .  
- Certo. Mas, eu terei poderes? – Yo pergunta, com voz baixa.  
- Pegue essa esfera. . . – ela lhe entrega uma esfera negra, a qual se transforma em um colar. – Contém um pouco de minha energia. Ela te dará uma de minhas Armaduras Caóticas. Não se preocupe. . . Traga-os para mim, no parque.  
- Sim senhorita! – Yo diz, sumindo em seguida.

Havia se passado alguns momentos, desde a ida do novo integrante das trevas, Yo. No entanto, o jovem era espero, e rapidamente encontrara os Cavaleiros, os quais perseguiam Yo nesse momento.  
- CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!! – Shiryu tenta acertar o rapaz, que desvia-se.  
- Precisa ser mais rápido, Dragão! – Yo ri.  
- Aonde você quer nos levar?! – Shun pergunta, mas tomando o devido cuidado. Já sentiram que o jovem não era nada ruim.  
- Vocês logo verão. . . – Yo continuava a correr, e cada vez mais rápido.  
- VOLTA AQUI! – Seiya grita. – METEÓRO DE PÉGASO!!!  
- PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!! – Hyoga ajuda o amigo.  
- Opa, dois contra um é covardia! – Yo desvia-se dos ataques, com uma certa dificuldade.  
- Que tal três? AVE FÊNIX!!! – Ikki intromete-se na briga.  
- PAREM COM ISSO! CHEGAMOS ONDE QUERIAM CHEGAR!! – Yo grita, tomando um tom autoritário na voz.  
- O parque?! – Shun não entendia.  
- Porque nos trouxe até aqui? – Seiya pergunta.  
- Eu o ordenei. . . – uma voz doce, mas profunda, é ouvida por entre as verdes árvores, que em um passe de mágica, começam a ficar negras, murcharem, assim como toda a vida do parque sumia.  
- QUEM É?! – Shiryu pergunta, assumindo posição de defesa, assim como os demais.  
- Sou Amakusa, a Deusa das Trevas. Não se lembram de mim, Cavaleiros da Esperança? – ela pergunta, aparecendo.  
- Amakusa. . .?! – Shun pergunta. – A Deusa que, nos tempos mitológicos, foi presa numa prisão de eterna escuridão, pois quis transformar o mundo em caos?  
- Essa mesma, Andrômeda! – ela dá um sorriso.  
- O QUE QUER?! – Ikki grita.  
- Quero uma pequena ajuda de vocês. . . Só vai levar um momento, e nem vou me preocupar com Atena nesse momento. – ela dá um sorriso estranho.  
- Ajuda. . .? – Hyoga, assim como os demais, não entendia.  
- Só preciso que me ajudem a encontrar o corpo que deixei na Terra. Não sinto mais seu cosmo triste. . . Tenho a nítida impressão que, talvez, vocês saibam onde ele está. . .  
- Não sabemos onde está sua outra identidade suja! – Seiya replica.  
- É O QUE VEREMOS!! – e do nada, cipós negros cobertos de espinhos enlaçam os Cavaleiros, e raios de dor e raiva são eliminados deles, penetrando nas lembranças dos Cavaleiros, que agonizados, nada podiam fazer.  
- Senhorita, não acha que já está bom. . .? – Yo via a cena, mas achava que estava demorando demais tudo aquilo.  
- Ainda não Yo. . . Espere! – Amakusa vê uma pequena lembrança. – É meu corpo! Sem dúvida nenhuma! Só meu corpo teria esse cosmo tão. . . Único!  
- Achou essa pessoa? – Yo deu um pequeno sorriso.  
- Sim! – Amakusa solta os Cavaleiros, que caem no chão. – Vamos, querido Yo, temos uma pessoa a procurar. . .

- Senhorita Amakusa voltou a vida. . . – uma voz misteriosa dizia.  
- Devemos servir a ela, como fizemos na antiguidade? – outra voz, um pouco mais infantil, perguntava.  
- Sem dúvida! Vamos brincar, como antes! – mais uma voz feminina cortava o silêncio pesado da sala escura.  
- Então. . . Esperemos que nossa senhora ache seu corpo terreno e. . . Vamos brincar como antes! – um sorriso diabólico estampava o rosto de uma garota, juntamente com outras duas.

As ondas do mar batiam no rochedo há décadas, mas ele nunca sucumbiu ao tempo, assim como a temida ilha. A paisagem era seca, e não ajudava a aliviar o clima do local. Isso era antes. Agora, nada mais era do que alguns pedaços de terra dentro do mar, graças à erupção do único vulcão, mas perigoso, que aquela ilha maldita possuía. Amakusa e Yo estavam flutuando numa espécie de pena de pássaro, em cor negra.  
- Senhorita. . . É aqui onde encontra-se seu corpo. . .? – Yo desconfiava demais do lugar. Já ouvira boatos sobre a ilha do inferno. Era horrenda, quem entrasse ali não mais sairia.  
- Sim. Eu senti. . . Realmente, esse é um lugar perfeito para a boa evolução do meu corpo, mas. . . – ela observa o mar, com raiva nos olhos. – . . .O DESGRAÇADO DO MEU CORPO TERRESTRE NÃO PASSA DE CINZAS DA TERRA, AGORA!!! Maldição. . .  
- Você pode ressuscitar? – Yo pergunta, sentindo medo, no fundo, da Deusa.   
- Oh. Boa-idéia. . . Meu corpo verdadeiro não serve, aquelas humanas de nada adiantaram. Só serviram para manter minha jovem aparência por alguns instantes, e logo, tudo volta a ser como antes. . . Preciso do meu corpo, o único capaz de suportar meu poder, de sobreviver, de odiar e amar com facilidade. . . Me arrependo de tê-la feito uma humana, e a libertado para o mundo. . .  
- Mas, agora, já é tarde, minha senhora. . . – Yo diz.  
- Não. Eu tenho uma solução. . . – ela sorri.  
- Qual? – Yo sabia que a Deusa era alguém perigoso, portanto, seria algo arriscado, no mínimo.  
- Ressuscitarei-a, e apagarei todas as suas memórias! Ela será como um morto-vivo, será apenas o meu abrigo temporário, como sempre foi destinada a ser. . . – Amakusa riu.  
- Irá fazer o que com a alma. . .? – Yo pergunta.  
- Destruirei. Ela não existirá mais em lugar algum do universo! – Amakusa riu do próprio plano. Era perfeito. Não imaginou que seria tão fácil recuperar o corpo. – Vamos Yo, me ajude. . .  
Ambos concentraram suas energias, formando uma poderosa esfera negra que desce em direção do mar, e some neste. Então, uma forte fagulha de escuridão sai do mar, indo em todas as direções, e finalmente, um corpo sai do mar. Não estava morto, mas também não estava vivo. Boiava na água como se estivesse nadando.  
- LÁ ESTÁ, SENHORA!! – Yo grita.  
- Sim. . . Meu corpo. . . Minha vingança. . . O começo do fim está próximo! – ela diz, recolhendo o corpo da água e partindo em direção de um caminho escuro.

Em uma espécie de castelo, lá escondia-se o mal que em pouco tempo se revelaria.  
- E então, senhorita, como está indo. . .? – Yo perguntava.  
- Tudo muito bem. Estou quase terminando, e em pouco tempo, esse corpo será meu para sempre! – Amakusa riu.  
- Ela é bonita. . . – Yo comenta.  
- Não queria que ela tivesse tomado essa aparência. Parece uma pessoa frágil. . . – Amakusa suspira. – Yo, por favor, me dê licença, esses raios não são bons para humanos. . .  
- Certo. – Yo sai da escura sala, e sente um estranho calafrio. Ouve barulhos de passos, e sentiu o medo invadir suas sensações. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo, prazeroso. Eis que, da sala escura, não era mais a Amakusa mulher, de cabelos verdes e vestido ousado que Yo conhecia. Era uma menina de cabelos loiros, um sorriso que, apesar da maldade, não escondia a bondade.  
- Pronto, Yo. . . – Amakusa diz. – Avise as Jitostsu Onii que a guerra pode ser iniciada. . .  
- Senhorita. . . Está diferente. . . – Yo murmura.  
- Eu vou me preparar para receber meus aliados. . . Esse corpo não me agrado muito, ainda bem que é temporário. Mas, por outro lado, sinto que irá me ajudar muito. . .  
- Sim, senhora. . . – Yo diz, saindo do ambiente.  
- Agora eu sou. . . – ela olha para seu corpo novo. – . . .Uma nova pessoa que nunca mudou. . .

_**Continua. . .**_

**Notas Finais: **Sim, estou adiando muita coisa, porque essa é uma fic curtinha. Só por diversão. Mas não se enganem: botei fé nessa história! Perdão pela super demora, mas cá estamos. Esperem pelo próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo II

**_A Ressurreição do Anjo_**  
_Petit Ange_

Há poucos momentos atrás, antes da transformação da Deusa das Trevas para um novo ser, seu novo corpo terreno acordara, sem querer. . . A menina de cabelos loiros viu-se deitada numa espécie de mesa, numa sala escura e fria, iluminada apenas por pouquíssimas velas. Não podia ser a ilha onde sempre vivera, pois conhecia o lugar como a palma de sua mão, mas tampouco não sabia onde estava, e o medo era algo inevitável. Tentou falar ou até gritar algo, tentou até pedir ajuda, mas a voz não saia. Respirou fundo e, com o coração palpitando fortemente no peito, levantou-se dali e abriu a porta daquela sala, que fez um barulho sinistro, capaz de arrepiar o mais corajoso dos homens.  
Ela rezou para que ninguém tivesse ouvido aquela porta, e olhou para os lados. O corredor era tão escuro quanto a sala, não se podia ver seu fim, e nem sua metade. As poucas velas iluminavam apenas uma pequena parte do lugar, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais medo de sair dali. Onde estaria? Não tinha nenhuma lembrança. . . Não, ela tinha. . . Seu pai a acertara no peito, e isso foi o motivo de sua morte. Mas, se estava morta, onde estava agora? Na Terra? Em algum lugar do céu? Ou. . . No inferno? Podia ouvir claramente sua respiração e seu coração, que parecia querer sair pela boca. Ela sentia frio, portanto, tinha que estar viva. Mas, o que acontecera?   
Não encontrava seu pai, não encontrava Ikki, então, percebeu que estava sozinha. Precisava agir sozinha, mas não era algo muito difícil, para uma pessoa que em metade de sua vida viveu em solidão. Apenas seu medo não a deixava em paz. Não era algo que pudesse ser contido, realmente, sentia muito medo, mas fez certo esforço para continuar com um rosto agradável, para que talvez, assim, não se inspirasse a se acalmar. Não. . . Ela não estava sozinha. Talvez, o momento em que seu coração bateria pela última vez estivesse perto.  
- Ei, você! – um homem vestido de uma Armadura negra aparece, surpreendendo-a. – O que está fazendo aqui?!  
Ela nada respondeu, apenas sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, sua garganta e boca ficarem secas, e um torpor mental a invadir. Fora descoberta, e certamente não iriam ser bons com ela. . . Nada bons! A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi correr, e foi o que fez. O homem rapidamente começou a correr atrás dela também, mas no medo, ela conseguia ser mais rápida. Não conhecia o lugar, portanto, no primeiro vacilo, iria ser pega. Ela decidiu confiar no seu instinto, e esse certamente a guiaria.  
- ATENÇÃO!! A PRISIONEIRA ESCAPOU!!! – gritou o homem, sua voz ecoava por todos os lados. De repente, barulhos estranhos eram ouvidos. Barulhos de passos! As coisas iriam complicar, e ela sabia disso. . . Certamente, não iria tardar e ela morreria. Sua nova vida durara pouco. . . Muito pouco.

**Capítulo II - Palpitações e Dúvidas**

Enquanto isso, Amakusa, a Deusa das Trevas e dona daquele castelo envolto e escondido nas trevas, observava Yo, que estava parcialmente ocupado num gesto de reverência, pronto para informá-la sobre o tumulto.  
- Senhorita Amakusa. . . Fui informado sobre a fonte do barulho que perturbara o silêncio sagrado de vosso castelo. – o rapaz diz, levantando-se.  
- E o que é, querido Yo? – Amakusa diz, sorrindo de maneira estranha, não se podia ver se era um sorriso maldoso, típico da Deusa, ou se era apenas um sorriso comum.  
- A prisioneira escapou. . . Acordou há pouco tempo e conseguiu escapar, e nesse momento, está sendo perseguida por vários Cavaleiros menores, que por enquanto, não conseguem alcançá-la. . . – o rapaz diz.   
- Que patético. . . Cavaleiros perderem para uma simples humana. – Amakusa suspira, levantando-se de seu trono negro. – . . .Bem, parece que eu vou ter que dar as boas-vindas para ela, pessoalmente!

Ela já conseguira driblar vários daqueles homens, mesmo estando com a perna ferida e sangrando, conseqüência de um ataque de um deles que recebera. Seu peito, no local onde fora acertada pelo pai, também doía. Aquelas dores eram insuportáveis, e agora sabia o que muitos Cavaleiros, inclusive Ikki, sentiam quando treinavam tão barbaramente. Mas aquilo não era um treinamento. Era um tudo-ou-nada. E, de repente, as paredes se fecharam para ela.  
- Está encurralada, mocinha! – diz um deles disse, rindo.  
- Sim, agora não há mais escapatória para você. . . Espero que esteja preparara para morrer! – outro deles riu.  
- Não, esperem! Vamos nos divertir com ela um pouco! – um homem sugeriu, lambendo os lábios. – Ela não parece ser tão ruim assim. . . Até que é bonitinha!  
- Boa idéia! – um aprovou, e logo, todos estavam aprovando.  
- NÃO SE ATREVAM!! – ela gritou. Sim, precisava tomar uma atitude, e cansara de se fazer de tola, cansara de ser uma inútil. Iria lutar, e morrer lutando. Seria corajosa, nem que lhe custasse a vida, pelo menos. . . Iria fazer, mesmo que um pouco, a diferença. – NÃO ME FAÇAM DE BOBA SÓ PORQUE SOU MULHER!! NÃO TENHO MEDO DE NENHUM DE VOCÊS!!!  
- Garota corajosa. . . Mas não vai adiantar! – um dos homens avança sobre ela, na tentativa de agarrá-la.  
- NÃO SE APROXIMEEEEEEEEEEM!!! – ela grita, fechando os olhos, para reabri-los e encontrar aquele homem caído no chão, nocauteado, e os outros a olhando. Rapidamente um súbito pensamento lhe passou pela mente: aproveitar aqueles momentos de distração e escapar. Preparou-se para correr, mas os homens perceberam.  
- Não vai escapar! Vai pagar caro por isso, sua atrevida! – disse um deles.  
Entre chutes e socos que, no momento aprendera a executar, a menina abria caminho por entre os homens, que diante da agilidade recém-adquirida dela, não tinham a menor noção do que fazer. Ela achou que estava sendo fácil, era sua primeira luta, mas estava indo bem. De repente, um raio de energia, disparado por um daqueles Cavaleiros, a acerta, fazendo-a cair no chão, com as costas ensangüentadas.   
- VAMOS PEGÁ-LA!!! – ordenou um do homens, e rapidamente, todos corriam em direção dela. Ela, num rápido movimento, levantou-se sem se importar com sua perna, seu peito ou suas costas. Correu desesperadamente, tentando procurar algum lugar para se esconder, ao menos para descansar um pouco. Mas não encontrou nada, até virar o corredor e trombar com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, seguido de uma linda mulher.  
- Senhorita Amakusa. . . Esta é a prisioneira, correto? – Yo diz, segurando-a.  
- Sim, mas. . . – ela suspira, encarando seus Cavaleiros, que também iriam dobrar o corredor, mas a encontraram.  
- Senhora Amakusa, nós. . . – um deles começou a falar, enquanto os outros reverenciavam a Deusa.  
- QUIETO, INÚTIL!!! – a Deusa grita, fazendo um rápido movimento com sua mão e liberando uma carga imensa de cosmo, decepando assim, a cabeça do homem. Todos os Cavaleiros ali presentes suaram frio, a menina gritou e Yo franziu as sobrancelhas. – E VOCÊS!! NÃO ACREDITO QUE PERDERAM PARA UMA SIMPLES HUMANA, QUE NEM LUTAR SABE DIREITO. . . VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE INÚTEIS, NEM SEI PORQUE AINDA ESTÃO AQUI!! SAIAM DAQUI, ANTES QUE EU OS MATE TAMBÉM!!!  
- Sim, senhora! – os Cavaleiros rapidamente correram para seus postos, e o corredor novamente ficou vazio.  
- E você. . . – disse, estalando os dedos. A menina, então, começou a levitar. Amakusa, então, tocou seu queixo, analisando o rosto dela.  
- Não me toque, sua bruxa! Me solta! – a menina se debatia no ar.  
- Você é audaciosa e petulante. Gostei disso. . . Mas, se quiser viver, precisa me respeitar. Eu sou você, e você é eu, então. . . Eu posso facilmente acabar com sua vida sem sofrer danos. – Amakusa diz, calmamente.  
- Como assim "eu sou você e você é eu"?! – a menina não entendia.  
- Deixe isso para depois, te explicarei mais tarde, se eu te explicar. . . Me diga, como é seu nome? – a Deusa pergunta, rindo. – E não me enrole, por favor, meu humor não está dos melhores.  
- NÃO TE DIREI!! NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ, SEU MONSTRO!! AGORA, ME SOLTA!!! – a menina grita.  
Amakusa bate na cara da menina de cabelos loiros, uma reação que a assusta e também assusta a Yo, que observava tudo, sentindo, no fundo, uma certa pena da menina.  
- Exijo respeito, menina! No sou um ser de brincadeira! E, além do mais. . . – Amakusa diz, novamente segurando o queixo da menina loira. – . . .Você transpira a medo. Sinto cheiro de medo em todo o seu corpo. . . Sabe, você deveria transpirar a ódio. É um belo sentimento!  
- Senhorita. . . – Yo murmura. – Não vai fazer nada com ela, vai. . .?  
- O que houve, Yo? Algo errado em torturá-la um pouco. . .? – um sorriso cruel formou-se nos lábios da Deusa, que gargalhou diabolicamente. – Uma grande idéia! Vou torturá-la um pouco. . .  
- Senhora Amakusa, eu. . .! – Yo começava.  
- Quieto, Yo! E me acompanhe, por favor. Vamos até a Sala das Gotas. – Amakusa sorri.  
- Sa-sala das Gotas?! – a menina temia por ela, o que iria acontecer. . . Ela não sabia. Poderia morrer, poderia ser torturada, poderiam fazer o que quisessem com ela. A viagem ocorreu em silêncio., apenas os passos deles e a respiração descompassada da menina era ouvida. Ela fazia, como sempre fez, um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar, tudo aquilo era muito difícil para ela, e ela temia nunca mais poder olhar para o Sol, que ela tanto amava, ou poder olhar qualquer coisa, especialmente aquela pessoa. . .  
- Chegamos! – Yo a tirou de seus pensamentos.  
Era uma sala tão escura quanto qualquer uma das outras onde ela esteve. Aquela escuridão toda, unida ao silêncio pesado do ambiente, a incomodavam. Aquela sala não fazia jus ao seu nome: não havia goteiras, velas nem nada que pudesse derramar gotas de alguma coisa.  
- Com licença. . . – ela começou.   
- O que foi? – Yo a atendeu, dando um pequeno e invisível sorriso. Não sabia o que era aquilo, mas havia paz em seu coração, só de ouvir a voz assustada da menina.   
- Por que essa sala se chama "Sala das Gotas"? – ela pergunta.  
- Uma boa pergunta, jovem! – Amakusa intromete-se no ambiente, olhando atentamente para a menina. – Essa sala é uma espécie de câmara de tortura. Todos que vêem para cá sofrem sem limites, tanto fisicamente quando psicologicamente. . . Felizmente, você não será exceção! Esta sala tem esse nome porque aqui são derramadas, continuamente, gotas de lágrima e sangue! Entendeu agora o motivo deste nome?  
- Si-sim. . . – a menina de cabelos loiros baixou a cabeça.  
- Yo, coloque-a neste lugar! – Amakusa apontou para uma espécie de vidro, cheio de cordões repletos de espinhos. Yo sentiu um aperto no peito, e a menina sentiu seu mundo desabar sobre os ombros. Não havia escapatória. Iria ser torturada, e temia por sua vida e futuro. Quando Yo a colocou ali, e começou a amarrá-la com os cordões espinhosos, e seu corpo doía completamente, sentiu-se morrer. – Vamos começar!  
A menina sentiu seu corpo amolecer totalmente e sua mente ser remexida. Suas lembranças começaram a vir à tona, as mais tristes e as mais alegres. Sua cabeça latejava a ponto de querer explodir, e ela não mais sentia seus membros. Seu corpo doía tanto que parecia que ela estava sendo esquartejada lentamente. Raios tão negros quanto todo o ambiente começaram a envolvê-la, tornando tudo ainda mais insuportável. Ela não mais suportou, e começou a gritar de dor.  
As lembranças continuavam:  
- "_Papai! Eu me machuquei, papai! Você pode me ajudar?_" – ela, quando era pequena, corria em direção ao pai, com a mão na testa e um filete de sangue escorrendo dela.  
- "_Ninguém mandou você se descuidar. . . Cuide-se sozinha, Esmeralda!_" – seu pai responde, dando as costas para a filha, que olhou para baixo e suspirou resignada, contendo-se ao máximo para não chorar. E mais lembranças ruins torturavam-lhe a mente.  
- "_SUA INUTIL!!!_" – o pai dela a esbofeteia na cara, sem nem ter uma razão lógica para tal ato. Saiu de casa, deixando a menina sozinha, num canto.  
- "_Eu sou. . . Uma inútil, não é. . .?_" – ela diz, derramando uma lágrima apenas. E, cada vez mais lembranças lhe surgiam, e nenhuma era boa. Todas eram ruins, todas lhe causavam dor.  
- "_Ah! Sabe, daqui a três dias eu vou embora daqui!_" – Ikki sorri, animado.  
- "_Três dias? Mesmo?_" – ela pergunta, fingindo estar alegre, mas na realidade, aquilo a entristeceu muito.  
- "_Pois é! Puxa, já está noite. . . Eu vou dormir. Até amanhã, Esmeralda!_" – Ikki diz, indo embora.  
- "_Tchau!_" – ela lhe abanou, sorrindo. Quando viu que ele estava longe, suspirou e, novamente cheia de uma vontade de chorar, murmurou sozinha. – "_É. . . Vai ver que é o meu destino ficar sozinha. . ._"  
- Pára. . . Por favor, pára. . . – ela consegue murmurar, pedindo para a Deusa parar com tudo aquilo. Era atordoante.  
- "_E então, o que sente. . .?_" – Ikki pergunta.  
- "_Não sei se choro, ou dou risada. . ._" – ela murmura. Era tudo horrível, as lembranças cada vez mais e mais apareciam, com um grau de dor maior.  
- "_Hoje você não irá dormir em casa! Não quero saber o que vai fazer, suma daqui!_" – seu pai a atira, e ela cai no chão, em frente à porta. O homem fecha a porta na sua cara, e a deixa ali, no frio.  
- "_Parabéns para mim, parabéns para mim. . . Nessa data especial. . . Parabéns para mim. . ._" – cantava a pequena Esmeralda, ajoelhada à frente de um bolo com velas desenhado na terra. – "_Agora, eu tenho que fazer um pedido! Eu desejo. . . Eu desejo. . . Ah! Eu desejo não ser mais sozinha! Desejo um amigo!_" – ela diz, assoprando a terra frágil, fazendo a poeira perder-se no horizonte.  
- PÁÁRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Esmeralda grita, e os raios param, os cordões de espinhos a soltam, e ela cai no chão, inconsciente, mas com uma cara de dor.  
- Pronto, querido Yo. . . Ela é, nesse momento, a personificação do Desespero e da Dor. Só preciso do mais belo dos sentimentos, o Ódio, e sei exatamente onde conseguir. . . – Amakusa sorri, levando Yo e Esmeralda para um lugar escuro, onde uma nova era começaria.

Seu grito de dor e desespero ecoa suavemente, e se perde nas profundezas do infinito, indo parar em Tóquio, no Japão, precisamente na mansão Kido.  
- Ah. . . – Ikki pára de comer.  
- O que foi, Ikki? – Shun pergunta, preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa. . .?  
- Ei, a comida tá boa, Ikki! – Seiya diz, voltando a comer como um porco.  
- Não, não é nada. . . Parece, apenas, que ouvi um grito. . . – ele diz, colocando a mão sobre o ouvido.  
- Um grito? – Hyoga pergunta. – De quem?  
- Não sei direito, mas parece ser de alguém que conheço. . . – Ikki diz.  
- Ora, volte a comer! Deve ter sido só impressão sua! Coma tudo, amigo! – Seiya o conforta.  
- Grande consolo, Seiya! – Shiryu comenta.  
- Não é um **_conxolo_** nem um conforto, Shiryu. . . E **_xim_** um aviso. . . – Seiya responde, mesmo estando de boca cheia, comendo ainda mais. – **_Exa_** comida tá **_muto_** boa!  
- Não fale de boca cheia, Seiya! – Shun o avisa. Mas, volta-se ao irmão. – Vamos Ikki, volte a comer! Foi só uma impressão. . . Acontece, de vez em quando.  
- Tudo bem, mas. . . Eu tenho certeza de que já ouvi essa voz. . . – Ikki ainda conversava com ele. E era verdade. Ouvira claramente uma voz, gritando. Era uma voz feminina, mas não conseguia imaginar uma mulher que conhecera ou não. Não achou que fosse da rua, tampouco, de algum outro lugar. Realmente, às vezes, sua imaginação ainda lhe pregava peças.  
- Eu vou assistir TV! – Seiya declarou.  
- E eu também! – Shun seguiu Seiya, e ambos saíram da mesa de jantar.  
- Tô sem fome. . . Também vou dar um basta por hoje. . . – Ikki diz, retirando-se da mesa.  
- Ei! De repente, essa voz te deixa todo. . . Sei lá. . . Estranho! Ah, cara, deixa disso e não se preocupe à toa. – Hyoga dizia. – Agora que o Seiya saiu da mesa, podemos jantar em paz. Não quer nos acompanhar?  
- Estou satisfeito. – Ikki disse.  
- Você é quem sabe! Hyoga, vamos cair de boca nisso aqui! – Shiryu diz, começando a comer novamente.  
- A primeira vez que vejo você comer tanto, e. . . EI, DEIXA UM POUCO PRA MIM!! – Hyoga avança na comida também, e os dois comem como se fossem Seiya.  
- Esses dois. . . – Ikki suspira, saindo da cozinha.  
- PESSOAAAAAAAAAAL!!! PESSOAAAAAAL, ACONTECEU ALGO HORRÍVEEEEEEEL!!! – Seiya grita, sendo acompanhado de Shun.  
- Calma Seiya, não grite! – Shiryu acalma o amigo, que parecia muito ansioso.  
- Eu e o Shun estávamos assistindo TV, você sabe. . . A gente adora TV. Daí a gente tava trocando de canal, porque nunca aparece nada de bom na TV, daí a gente tava assistindo a TV. . .  
- CHEEEEEGAAAAA!!! FALE COM CALMA!!! – Ikki grita, voltando-se para Shun. – Shun, você, que tem bem mais Q.I. que o Seiya, explique-nos a situação.  
- Ok! Nós estávamos trocando de canal, e. . . – Shun olha para a TV, que ainda exibia o programa. – Ei, vejam por vocês mesmos!!   
- "_. . .E a polícia ainda não descobriu nada sobre o estranho caso. . . Durante uma das numerosas reuniões da Fundação Graad, a dona da Fundação, Saori Kido, neta de Mitsumasa Kido, foi seqüestrada por um rapaz que, segundo testemunhas descreveram, tinha idade aproximada entre 14 a 15 anos, vestia uma espécie de Armadura e usou um estranho raio de cor negra para explodir metade da Fundação e raptar Saori Kido. Por enquanto, as autoridades informam que está tudo sob controle, e não há motivos para preocupações. . . Alguns afirmam que esse caso possa ter ligação com os 200 casos de assassinatos às moças de diversas cidades. . . Antes de sumir, o rapaz deixou uma mensagem estranha, que infelizmente, não indica nem leva nada, e já a mostraremos a vocês. Quando estivermos mais informados sobre esse caso, avisaremos imediatamente!_" – a repórter diz.  
Uma mensagem é exibida na TV, após o término da curta reportagem: "_Encontrem-me no mesmo local onde todo o conto de fadas teve seu início. . . A estrada da vingança, a estrada sem retornos, a estrada sem desvios, já começou a ser trilhada. A Luz se encontra com as Trevas e tempo voa, Esperança. . ._"  
- Saori foi seqüestrada?! – Hyoga pergunta.  
- Não viu, não? Deu na TV. – Seiya diz.  
- É CLARO QUE OUVI, IDIOTA!! SÓ NÃO ACREDITEI!!! – Hyoga grita.  
- Rapazes. . . Essa descrição não lembra o rapaz que conhecemos no parque, ontem. . .? – Shiryu pensava.  
- Aquele tal de Vo?  
- Yo! – Shun corrige-o.   
- Ou isso! – Seiya diz, sem se importar muito com detalhes. – . . .O Yo? Pode ser, afinal, ele era um cara bem estranho, além de vestir uma Armadura também, não é?  
- Amakusa. . . – Shun murmura. – Pode ser ela a responsável por isso! Talvez esse Yo tenha seqüestrado Saori. . .  
- Mas e essa mensagem? – Ikki pergunta. – O que ele quis dizer com "Encontrem-me no mesmo local onde todo o conto de fadas teve seu início. . ."?   
- Vai ver é o parque onde o perseguimos pela primeira vez. – Seiya pensa.  
- E esse "A estrada da vingança, a estrada sem retornos, a estrada sem desvios, já começou a ser trilhada", deve ser que Amakusa começou a executar seus planos!– Hyoga encaixa mais uma peça.  
- E finalmente. . . "A Luz se encontra com as Trevas e tempo voa, Esperança", deve ser que Saori foi levada para o mesmo lugar onde se encontra Amakusa! E nós temos só mais alguns momentos para salvá-la! – Ikki diz.  
- Então, pessoal, vamos nessa! – Shun diz, e todos concordam.  
- Êêêêê! Lá se vão as minhas férias! – Seiya comemora, sarcástico.  
- Deixa de ser egoísta Seiya, vamos! – Shiryu puxa o Cavaleiro de Pégaso pelo braço, e os cinco saem, às pressas, da grande mansão Kido, para atravessarem uma tempestade de dúvidas e de carros de todos os tipos, o grande inferno da cidade, mas para que no final, encontrassem o Éden de Tóquio, onde o Caveleiro da Escuridão Yo os aguardava. Junto com ele, no seu colo, estava Atena.  
- Lá está ela, pessoal! – Seiya grita, apontando para os dois, que estavam em cima de um galho de árvore.   
- SEIYA!! – Saori grita.  
- Espere Atena, já a livraremos desse maldito! – Hyoga a conforta, e Yo ri. – Do que está rindo, imbecil?! Você e eu ainda temos contas passadas pra acertarmos!  
- Ainda magoadinho pelo seu mestre, Cisne? – Yo ri. – Bem, Cavaleiros, a Escuridão terá inicio neste exato momento!  
- Mas se já é de noite. . . – Seiya diz, inocentemente, e todos caem.  
- Ugh. . . Eu quero dizer que, neste momento, se puderem ver, a Lua está desaparecendo. . . – Yo aponta para a lua que, realmente, sumia pouco a pouco, como se fosse um eclipse.  
- Tá, e daí? – Ikki ainda não estava convencido.  
- E daí que se a Lua desaparecer, tudo irá ficar nessa escuridão, como está, pois nem mais o sol irá surgir! Quando a escuridão tiver tomado a Terra inteira, o poder da Deusa Amakusa será o suficiente para exterminar toda a raça humana, e transformar o Universo em um lugar escuro e silencioso, onde as únicas vidas serão aquelas que seguirem a Deusa das Trevas! – Yo explica a situação.  
- Isso é ridículo! – Saori interrompe.  
- Calada, Atena! – Yo grita. – E vocês. . . Se quiserem impedir-nos, levarei-os até o nosso castelo, ordens de Amakusa. Ela, assim como eu, sabemos que vocês não conseguiram chegar vivos até o topo!  
- Não conte com isso! – Shun rebate.  
- Nossa Deusa agora tem um novo corpo, capaz de suportar qualquer pressão terrestre! Com ele, Amakusa é invencível! No nosso castelo. . . – Yo estala os dedos, e no instante seguinte, os Cavaleiros se encontram diante de um lugar frio e escuro. Na frente deles, encontrava-se um enorme castelo, com uma torre no topo. – . . .Só há soldados menores, os quais vocês não terão dificuldade alguma para derrotar. Temos quatro salas principais: a Sala das Gotas, a Sala da Dor, a Sala das Trevas e a Torre Principal, onde está a Sala de Amakusa. As três primeiras salas são guardadas por guardiões fortes, que eu duvido que derrotarão. . . Se por um acaso, vocês conseguirem chegar até aquela torre lá no alto, vocês serão recebidos por Amakusa.  
- Que coisa. . . – Seiya comenta.  
- Bem, eu já dei as informações necessárias para vocês, agora, está na hora de testarmos sua força, destreza, inteligência e capacidade.– Yo desaparece, e suas palavras ecoam na escuridão. – Nos vemos lá em cima. . .

Enquanto isso, as Jitatsu Onii, fiéis servas de Amakusa, chegam para reverenciar sua Deusa. O silêncio perturbador e assustador da sala escura e sombria da Deusa foi cortado por vozes infantis.  
- Senhorita Amakusa, há quanto tempo! – elas, três garotinhas, se curvaram diante da menina.  
- Sua aparência mudou bastante. . . – começou uma delas.  
- . . .Mas você ficou muito bem. . . – continuava a outra.  
- . . .Nesse corpo! – por fim, terminou a terceira garotinha.  
- Meus guardiões. . . Antes, vocês eram chamados de Cavaleiros da Escuridão, mas vocês morreram tempos depois do término de nossas batalhas, e então, renasceram nessas garotas e formaram as Jitatsu Onii. . . – Amakusa diz.  
- Não se preocupe, ó grande Deusa. . . – começara uma.  
- . . .Nós três somos o suficiente. . . – novamente, continuava a segunda.  
- . . .Para fazer o coração cheio de dúvidas e medos dos Cavaleiros. . . – continuou a outra.  
- . . .PARAR PARA SEMPREEE!! – gritaram as três, rindo.  
- Não quero sentimentos bons em minha presença, meninas. Apresentem-se. – Amakusa ordena.  
- Eu sou Ayala! – a primeira menininha, com um rosto sério (tipo, CDF sem óculos), vestida com um traje totalmente negro, com um sorriso frio no rosto, diz. – No passado, fui Koji, o mais leal dos Cavaleiros da Escuridão. Nesta nova vida, encarno a Força.  
- Eu sou Ayoina! – a segunda menininha, com um rosto mais animado, mas ainda sim frio e calculista, com a voz mais suave das três, vestida totalmente de cinza-escuro, diz. – No passado fui Yuri, o mais forte Cavaleiro da Escuridão. Nesta nova vida, encarno a Defesa.  
- EU SOU AYAMEE!!! – a mais animada e infantil das três, com a voz mais infantil e a estatura mais baixa, vestida de branco, mesmo assim escuro, diz. – No passado, fui Araku, o mais jovem Cavaleiro da Escuridão. Nesta nova vida, encarno a Velocidade!  
- Muito bem, minhas crianças, posicionem-se no tabuleiro, e vamos começar o nosso jogo. . . – Amakusa ordena novamente, com um sorriso cruel esboçado no rosto delicado.  
- SIIIIMM!!! – as três crianças somem.  
- "_Eu irei vencer. . . De uma maneira ou de outra. . . Uma guerreira sem armas ainda é uma guerreira, e eu vou cuidar para que isso seja verdade!_" – pensou a Deusa, sentando-se em seu trono.


	4. Capítulo III

**Antes de Qualquer Coisa:** _Quero pedir desculpas para a minha querida beta Yuki-chan, mas eu precisei postar este capítulo por motivos de forças maiores (estou de mudança, e este é o capítulo que poderei publicar nas próximas duas ou três semanas, se não mais...). Mas, tirando a noticia ruim, hoje teremos a participação de uma personagem que, daqui em diante, tenho certeza de que será odiada ou amada pelo povo que lê a fic (com ela não tem meio-termo, ou é um ou é outro, mas vocês podem tirar suas conclusões ao ler esse capítulo): Persea, também pode ser chamada de a Outra-Esmeralda! E só porque eu adoro ela, antes de continuarmos, permitam-me passar breves informações sobre ela..._

**Nome:_ Persea_**  
**Mestra:_ Amakusa_**  
**Idade: _Aparentemente, 13 anos_**  
**Altura/Peso: _1,58cm/43kg (segue o mesmo padrão da Esmeralda)_**  
**Identidade Secreta:_ Esmeralda_**  
**Nascimento:_ Secreto_**   
**Símbolo:_ O Ódio_**  
**Status:_ A verdadeira braço-direito de Amakusa_**  
**Afiliação: _Ocultamento (Escuridão)_**  
**Cabelos/Olhos:_ Loiros/Verdes (aparência física idêntica à Esmeralda)_**  
**Animal:** **_Milhafre (falcão)_**   
**Cor:_ Preto_**  
**Poder:_ Controle sobre o Ódio_**   
**Comida Favorita:_ Não come_**  
**Coisa que Mais Gosta de Fazer:_ Matar_**  
**Coisa que não Gosta:_ Ser incomodada_**  
**Especialidade:_ Lutar e matar_**  
**Sentimento Preferido/que Detesta:_ Ódio/Amor_**   
**Frase que Define sua Personalidade: _"O mais forte sobreviverá, o mais fraco morrerá."_**

_Agora, com a paciência de vocês já torrada, podemos continuar a fanfic. O capítulo vai ser curto porque eu estou com pressa... E a pressa é foda, não é? E mais uma vez... Desculpe-me Yuki-chan._

**A RESSURREIÇÃO DO ANJO**  
_Petit Ange_

Subindo pelas escadas, apressado, Yo abre a grande porta de mármore, negra. Lá, iluminado com poucas velas, dando um ar sobrenatural ao ambiente, estava uma grande sala, algumas estátuas de gárgulas horrendas e um grande trono negro, onde se encontrava Amakusa.  
- Atena... Trouxe Atena até você, senhora Amakusa, como me pediu... – Yo diz, reverenciando a Deusa.   
- Obrigada, Yo! – Amakusa levanta, caminhando sem pressa, com um estranho e ameaçador sorriso nos lábios. – Olá, Atena, lembra-se de mim...?  
- Não pode ser... – Saori fica sem reação. – Amakusa...!  
- Eu mesma, Amakusa! Que bom que ainda se lembra de mim! Eu também nunca me esqueci de você... Nunca me esqueci do que me fez, e estou querendo retribuir o favor. – a Deusa sorri.  
- Não, você não é Amakusa... A Deusa das Trevas não tinha esta aparência. Quem é você? – Saori pergunta, desafiadoramente.  
- Uma forte nevasca cai num lugar não tão distante. Cristais frios e cruéis machucam uma pequena construção, numa pequena ilha... Uma porta se abre, e dela sai um agitado homem! Ele é papai, mas sua esposa morrera no parto... Ele veio até aquela pequena ilha para ser pai, mas a Mãe-Terra engoliu sua esposa, deixando-o com sua pequena filha! Sozinho, com uma pequena criança que chorava em seus braços, ele veio até a maldita Ilha do Inferno, para esquecer tudo e todos: não é uma história comovente...? – Amakusa, segurando a mão de Saori, dizia. – ...Essa pequena menininha, que parece tão inocente, ela nasceu sobre a estrela que anunciava a ressurreição de Amakusa. Ele não sabe que, na verdade, sua filha não é um ser vivo... Nem ela mesma sabe! As visitas são raras por esses lados... Venha você também, Atena, eu a espero na tormenta. E prometo que, quando a gente se encontrar de novo, seu espírito dará seu último grito de dor! Sim, o último...  
- Essas palavras... – Saori as reconheceu. – É o nascimento de Persea...  
- Sim, este era o nome que eu queria para minha pequena, mas... Parece que seu nome terrestre é Esmeralda! Bonito, mas eu ainda prefiro Persea. – Amakusa diz, jogando seus cabelos para trás.  
- Não irá conseguir o que quer, Persea, ou melhor, Amakusa! – Saori grita. – Meus Cavaleiros irão te destruir e a todos seus guerreiros, e tenho certeza de que a paz reinará sempre!  
- Não tenha certeza, Atena... – Yo murmura.  
- Sim, não tenha tanta certeza disto, Saori Kido, ou melhor dizendo, Palas Atena! Eu não creio que meus guerreiros fiéis deixarão que isso aconteça... Em especial, sei que Fênix também não deixará que me matem... – Amakusa deu uma risada debochada, colocando sua mão sobre o rosto de Saori.  
- Por que diz isso! O que Ikki tem a ver com Persea! – inúmeras dúvidas pairavam sobre a mente de Saori.  
- Ainda não entendeu? Como você é tola, Atena... Ele não tem nada a ver com Persea. Mas, ele tem a ver muito com Esmeralda, inclusive, a conhece! – Amakusa retorna para seu trono, sentando-se nele. – Vamos brincar, Atena, de um joguinho muito divertido, onde o principal componente será um sentimento tirano chamado "Amor"!  
- NÃO OUSE...! – Saori grita, furiosa. – NÃO OUSE BRINCAR COM OS SENTIMENTOS DAS PESSOAS!  
- Quieta Atena, guarde sua energia para a platéia! – Yo diz, sarcástico.  
- Exatamente... Farei de você e dos demais Cavaleiros telespectadores desse drama! – a Deusa diz, insanamente.

**Capítulo III – _Dentro da Escuridão_**

As Norns, as tecelãs do destino. O fio do tempo se move eternamente em seu tear. A vida dos Deuses e dos mortais passa por suas mãos. Urd, a guardiã do Passado, Verdandi, a vigia do Presente, e Skuld, a detentora do Futuro. Passado, Presente e Futuro... Três fios distintos, mas inseparáveis. Porém, elas não controlam o Destino. Simplesmente o observam. Somente os mortais possuem o poder de mudar seu próprio Destino.  
- Uma ventania começou a soprar... – diz Íris, com seus olhos de profundo verde, fechados. – ...Vem vindo uma tempestade.   
- Então, o futuro já chegou? – pergunta Urd.  
É um momento de grande confusão... Que mudará muitas coisas... – Skuld continuava.  
- Jitotsu Onii, ou melhor, os Cavaleiros da Escuridão, Soldados da Morte, Kizu, e finalmente nós, as Norns... – Verdandi refletia. – Amakusa está com sérios problemas...  
- Ou é uma vingança cega? – questiona Urd.  
- Ninguém poderá entender a pobre Deusa das Trevas... – Skuld responde.  
- Só o tempo dirá quem triunfará nesta batalha... – Urd diz. – ...Sinto o coração dos mortais... São palpitantes e puros, mas irão parar... Sim, aqui será o túmulo deles!  
- Não há só seis humanos inocentes. – Verdandi responde. – Além dos Cavaleiros, Atena e Persea...  
- O Destino prepara coisas. – Skuld responde.  
- Nós só iremos observar... E, quando a hora chegar, entraremos em ação... Devemos um grande favor à esta perturbada garota... – Urd sorri.  
- Sim, as Trevas serão retribuídas... Logo... – as vozes ficam mais distantes, e logo, a escuridão doma o ambiente, em companhia do silêncio. Formas brilhantes como estrelas, como se fossem olhos na escuridão, aparecem, e um sorriso cínico e perigoso atravessa as paredes espessas das Trevas.

Enquanto isso, na Entrada do castelo...  
- Ah, que ótimo... Me desanimei mesmo! Temos mesmo tudo isso pela frente! – Seiya reclamava. – Eu espero que isso seja só um sonho ruim!  
- Quer uma prova? – Hyoga pergunta.  
- Prefiro sonhar sem beliscões, e... – alguém belisca o Cavaleiro. – AAAII, IKKI, ISSO DOEU!  
- Deu pra ver que isso é a realidade agora? – ele pergunta.  
- Deu...!  
- Bem-vindos à Crucio, Cavaleiros de Atena! – uma voz masculina diz. – Espero que o caminho até aqui tenha sido agradável e proveitoso, pois daqui em diante as coisas irão ficar um pouco mais complicadas...  
- Quem é! – Hyoga grita.  
As velas, as únicas e tênues luzes do castelo, ascendem-se misteriosamente, e uma espécie de gárgula de pedra aparece, envolto por uma capa negra.  
- Eu sou Karazu... – ele diz, sua voz era penetrante e profunda, como a de um monstro. O eco desta penetrava por toda a entrada. – ...Serei o guia de vocês, na travessia.  
- Guia...? – Shun pergunta, sem entender.  
- Sim, guiarei vocês por este castelo, que conheço como se fosse a palma de minha mão... – ele diz. – Não se preocupem, não tenho poderes, sou apenas uma gárgula de pedra que irá acompanhá-los e observá-los!  
- Humm... E então, devemos confiar? – Ikki pergunta, baixo, para Shiryu.  
- Acho que é melhor do que nada... – este diz.  
- Também acho... – Fênix encolhe os ombros.   
- Certo! Nós aceitamos! Pode começar, nós agüentamos o tranco! – Seiya diz.  
- Sigam-me, Cavaleiros... – Karazu começa a penetrar na escuridão do castelo, e os outros o seguem. – Vamos começar nosso jogo...  
Atravessando salas escuras, onde ruídos baixos e assustadores podiam ser ouvidos a todo instante, gotas que caíam sem motivo aparente, e em cada canto, esqueletos, velas e mais escuridão. O castelo não era um lugar hostil, e a cada passo, parecia que o oxigênio ficava cada vez mais escasso.  
- Chegamos à primeira sala... – Karazu pára, abruptamente. – Abram a porta, Cavaleiros, e enfrentem seu Destino!   
- O que é isso...? – pergunta Ikki, sem esconder desconfiança.  
- Esta é a Torre das Névoas! – ele diz, apontando para uma grande porta de bronze negro. – Vou ser sincero... Os soldados de Amakusa, aqueles hipócritas, não têm coragem de chamar esse lugar pelo seu nome verdadeiro! Mas, como a própria Deusa disse... "O medo do nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa", esta é a prisão de Kandrakar! Querem entrar?  
- Claro que sim! – Shiryu diz, confiante.  
Karazu abre a porta, que faz um barulho sinistro. Apreensivos, os Cavaleiros dão seus primeiros passos no lugar escuro. A cada novo passo, mais eles eram surpreendidos pelas coisas que lá encontravam.  
- Correntes e trancas... – Seiya comentava, admirado. – ...Então, nem mesmo essa dimensão de paz está imune à força do ódio?  
- Não fale de paz, Pégaso. Não existe serenidade em Crucio, e isso já é palpável à quilômetros! Você não imagina quantos segredos se escondem nesta fortaleza... – Karazu diz.  
- Legal, mas o que iremos encontrar? – Hyoga pergunta, temendo algo ruim.  
- Nada de mais... Yo, o braço-direito de Amakusa-sama, já lhes disse que existem Cavaleiros de nível inferior, os quais vocês não terão dificuldade de lidar... Só precisam derrotar estes, para que possamos passar para o próximo desafio, só... – sua voz ecoa pelos corredores da "torre".   
- Este é o lugar? – pergunta Seiya, ao ver-se parado em frente de uma grande porta.  
- Abra-a, Pégaso, e que o derramamento de sangue comece... – Karazu suspira, mas com um sorriso visível.  
Seiya, juntamente com os outros Cavaleiros, abre a porta, novamente com um ruído assustador. Mas o que se vê naquele grande salão é ainda mais assustador: os olhos perdiam-se na tentativa de adivinhar quantos Cavaleiros haviam lá dentro... Eram milhares!

Enquanto isso, as Trevas ainda não haviam se ploriferado totalmente.  
- Solte-me, Persea! Isso não irá ficar assim! – gritava Atena, amarrada a diversos fios grossos e espessos, e em sue extensão, espinhos cortantes, que machucavam Saori, estavam presentes.  
- Chegou a hora, Yo... – Amakusa suspira.  
- Para o que, senhora...? – Yo pergunta, confuso.  
- Persea... Minha querida Persea irá se livrar do domínio desta que chamam de Esmeralda. – a Deusa diz, sem esboçar reação ou sentimento. – Está na hora dos humanos serem eliminados...  
- Por acaso se refere ao Fim dos Tempos? – Yo pergunta.  
- Como sabe? – Amakusa dá um pequeno sorriso, mas não podia se saber se era de raiva, felicidade, surpresa.   
- Eu li num livro, quando era pequeno, não recordo onde... Era mais ou menos assim... – Yo fez uma pequena pausa, e recitou um pequeno trecho da leitura. – "_...Esse será o Fim dos Tempos, onde um humano será a porta para o futuro e o passado. Um futuro sombrio e sangrento, onde pessoas perderão suas vidas sem piedade ou compaixão... Da forma mais cruel que se pode perder..._". Isso que me lembro.  
- Sim... Esse humano é Esmeralda, ou melhor, Persea... Ela é a reencarnação do Ódio. Não há piedade ou compaixão com ela. – Amakusa diz. – ...Agora, se me dá licença, eu irei chamá-la...  
Um raio negro, por trás de uma imensa porta de metal pesado e velho, surge repentinamente, e some de repente. O silêncio cobre os últimos vestígios, e dá lugar à apreensão. Amakusa, a Deusa de cabelos verdes, uma mulher sensual e cruel, a mesma que Yo vira pela primeira vez, não a garota loira de olhos verdes, apareceu de repente, sorrindo maldosamente. Atrás dela, uma jovem de cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, como duas esmeraldas, que não esboçavam sentimento e não possuíam brilho, apareceu.  
Vestia uma armadura negra, e seu rosto era tão frio e cruel que assustara a Saori.  
- Q-quem é você...! – pergunta.  
- Olá Atena... Fênix me chama de Esmeralda, os humanos me chamam de Filho do Demônio, ou talvez a Estrela da Morte, mas meu nome é Persea. Sou Persea, lembra-se? – ela pergunta, sua voz fria e sem emoções.   
- Como poderia me esquecer! – Saori devolve, desafiadora.  
- Feh... Você não mudou nada com o tempo, Palas Atena. Continua a mesma idiota de sempre... – Persea dá um pequeno sorriso. – ...Prometo que aniquilarei bem devagar toda a raça humana...  
- Persea, eu lhe confiarei parte de meus poderes, e as Jitotsu também ajudarão. Agora, você é a criatura mais rápida, defensiva e ofensiva do universo... – Amakusa dizia. – ...Vá, aniquile toda a raça humana. E divirta-se.  
- Farei isso, mestra Amakusa- ela diz, ajoelhando-se e depositando um beijo na mão da Deusa.

Persea chegara por teletransporte até a Terra. Ao chegar, seus olhos, ainda não acostumados com o astro-rei Sol, doeram um pouco, e sua visão ofuscou. Esfregou-os para recobrar a visão, e enquanto o fazia, bateu num carrinho de um bebê, com sua mãe.   
- Olhe por onde anda, moça! – alertou a mulher.  
Persea recobrou prontamente sua visão, e avistou a mulher um tanto gorda, e a criança sorridente no carrinho. A mulher lhe observava dos pés à cabeça, pois a jovem loira vestia uma estranha Armadura Negra, que chamava muita a atenção. Persea também olhou-as, e sorriu malignamente.  
- Oh... Perdão, minha cara... – desculpou-se. – Gostaria de saber onde fica o Expresso Paraíso... Poderia me informar?  
- Nunca ouvi falar deste expresso, menina! Não fica aqui, em Tóquio! – a mulher disse, já preparando-se para seguir em frente, quando sente que a menina loira tocara seu ombro. – O que é?  
- Eu... Quando você chegar lá, me diga como é. – Persea diz, somente.  
- O que? – no momento seguinte, seu corpo era dividido em dois por uma espada prateada, sacada rapidamente por Persea. Antes que o corpo caísse, Persea o cortara em mais sete pedaços, e o sangue começara a empapar a calçada. Gritos, correria, tudo acontecia.  
- Feh... Humanos idiotas! – olhou para o bebê, que sorria docemente. Ele estendeu a mãozinha, e Persea estendeu seu dedo para o bebê pegar. – Você morrerá logo, pequeno... Logo estará com sua mãe!  
Persea o toma nos braços e o ergue, como quem estivesse brincando com o pequeno. O bebê sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz e inocente, e com um sorriso, Persea o segurou pelo pescoço com uma das mãos, e com a outra, seus dois pezinhos. Puxou-o, até rasgá-lo ao meio, seu sangue esguinchava, manchava todo o rosto da outra-Esmeralda, que com prazer, lambia-o.  
- Isso será divertido! – murmurou, antes de jogar os dois pedaços do bebê no chão, saltando para uma próxima vítima.

**_Continua..._**   
**Notas:** _E aí, o que acharam desse curto, mas ainda sim, capítulo? Espero que a Persea não tenha pegado (muito) pesado... Espero comentários dela e da fic. Até a próxima, povo!_


End file.
